Pepper, iv'e made new friends!
by CwtchMe76
Summary: Pepper meets Tony's new Friends, The Avengers. But the Avengers just don't believe that Pepper is tony's girlfriend, it's just not possible or is it? pepperony Post Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, My first fan fiction, so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes! Please put a review to tell me how I'm doing... so here we go!

I do not own marvel, Tony and Pepper, any of the Iron man or The Avengers franchise (I only wish)

Pepper and Happy had just reached the rather battered, torn looking Stark Tower. It would normally take only half an hour to get there from the airport, But with all the wait with the police to make sure it was clear took longer than expected, then not to mention all the diversion they had to make because of broken roads or huge monsters blocking the road didn't help.

Finally they arrived outside the stark tower. "Sorry I dragged you all the way out here, Happy" Pepper said as she climbed out of the black car.

"That's alright! Are you sure you'll be ok getting up there? it doesn't look that stable" Happy replied with a worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, if there's trouble I could always scream for tony!" Pepper giggled.

When Happy had gone round the corner, Pepper started to climb to the penthouse. Normally she would take the lift but on this special occasion she decided to the stairs, just in case. After god knows how long of going up the stairs she reached the top.

"Tony... Are you there?" Pepper said as she opened the door, which revealed the sight inside.

sorry it was short i had to leave it there for now, and for the clifhanger couldn't help it!

M.A.W


	2. Chapter 2

Back again! Hope you liked the first chapter! Here we go J

-0-0-0-0-

Pepper opened the door to reveal to see that there was no longer a modern cool house but a war zone with glass shattered everywhere, fire marks and even a huge dent in the floor. Pepper could only imagine what happened and was rather angry that it got destroyed, Even if she only had 12% of it.

Tony suddenly came round the corner in his inner armour cloths and broke her trance and brought her back down to earth.

"Oh Pepper! You're finally here! What took you so long?"

"Oh...uhhh t-tr-trafic. What happened here, Tony?"

"We were fighting aliens! Didn't you see the news? We were all over it!" Tony said rather chuffed of himself while trying to get the sofa back up so they could sit.

"No, what happened here? The last time I was here there was no glass on the floor and decently not a human sized sand pit!" Pepper was still rather confused, especially that hole?

"well... it's a long story which includes a big green rage marshmallow and a Norse god that has cow horns on his head!"

"Uhh are you sure that you don't have concussion you're not making sense!" Pepper was angry before but now was worried, did he hit his head while fighting, it wouldn't surprise her if he did.

"No it's just... ohh.. well... I'll explain in a while but at the moment we have to get the table ready!" Tony started to walk to the upside down table trying to turn it up right.

"What ... table? Why?" Pepper went to help Tony picking up the table

"Were going to have some guests in a while, you might want to change!"

"GUESTS? WHAT GUESTS?" Pepper shouted, Tony has never had guests that he invited.

"Didn't you hear?" tony smiled "I have friends!"

0*0****000

That's the end of the chappy hope you like XXX reviews please DIOLCH

M.A.W


	3. Chapter 3

OK now im only going to post three chapter today and then hopfully more tomorrow! soo here we go!

"OK soo, who Is coming here for take away with us?"Pepper just came out of the bed room after changing to more comfortable cloths; Tony was moving chairs around the table trying to make space. Pepper had been given the long and confusing explanation on what happened, she didn't understand anything he said but of course being supportive, she just nods and the od "oh" "really?" came out.

"Just the Avengers, well you know Captain Sparkles, Agent Bird and spider, Thunder and Bruce." Tony replied as he went to get himself a drink

"Tony, really they have names you know, really names! You're being nasty to them all, well that's except Banner" Pepper huffed in frustration as she sat at the table.

"Yeah because he's the only one that that can actually squish me like a bug! But how do you know Bruce's surname?" Tony asked rather unsure how she did know.

"We both know someone and she told me of him" Pepper replied "Why? Are you getting jealous?"

"NO, God no! it's just .. Nothing" Tony said with a smile on his face. "Well what should we do now, since there not here?"

At that moment, Pepper's lips were glued to his knowing both of their minds were on the same track. All of the worries they had was gone in a instant.

"Nothing can take me away from you!" tony said against her lips. There's eyes were lock together and both knowing that it was soo true. There lips were pulled back to gether everything was soo perfect nothing could ruin this moment.

"Sir, Your guests have arrived and are in the lift!" Jarvis' voice boomed through the house, disturbing their romantic joining.

"Nothing but that!" Tony laughed

"ohh well might as well meet these "friends" Pepper sighed as she got up to greet them.

"Ohh just to say, except for Natalie and Bruce, they all believe that I don't have a girlfriend and that I hired you to pretended to be!" Tony shouted as he went to get the drinks.

"WHAT! do they think im an...ann-n?" Pepper stuttered unable to comprehend what she just heard.

"OHH NO, NO"

"Ok" Pepper walked up to the opening doors "welcome, I'm Pepper you must be Tony's new friends!"

That's It for today.! Hope you liked it 3

M.A.W (CWTCHES FOR ALL)


	4. Chapter 4

So, after a while of thinking I've decided to carry on this story even if I really think I'm not good at writing. Thanks for the supportive reviews!

The elevator door opened to reveal "the five guests" that Tony invited which included Bruce Banner, who looked very nervous, and at any moment might explode. He wasn't the only one how look rather nervous, Steve Rogers looked as if he was looking to find any way to get out the lift. Then there was Natalie Romanoff and Clint Barton, both looking rather squished behind a huge long hair blonde that must be Thor, who was dressed in odd cloths or maybe it was armour.

They all stared intently at Pepper, then Thor broke the awkward silence.

"Greetings, my lady, we are here to dinner with Mr stark" He said with a smile on him.

"Oh yes, he's over there. Come in" she greeted them all as they walked in to the Penthouse.

Tony had just come back from the kitchen with chop sticks." Oh your here, come sit, we ordered Chinese!"

They all hurried to sit down, all looking famished." So can I get any of you a drink; water, beer, coke? We have pretty much everything!"Pepper giggles to herself. It was true, Tony have nearly every drink, maybe he had them all.

Bruce was about to answer but Clint interrupted with a huge laugh "really Stark? You have a maid, I know you can't cook or do anything than spend money but really?"

"What, your Maid?" Steve asked Pepper rather confused.

"A MAID! What is a maid?" Thor bellowed "A maid is some person who works to look after another" Clint explained

"A SERVENT!" Thor replied "kind of, I guess"

Pepper stood still, gob smacked to say the least. They thought she was a maid? Did all of them think that? Was it really impossible that tony had a girlfriend? Why was this making Pepper angry?

Bruce and Natalie were trying to explain to them but the kept cutting across them so there wasn't much they could do.

"SHUT UP!" tony shouted "Pepper isn't a maid, she's my girlfriend!"

Silence invaded the room until Clint started laughing "let me guess" addressing to Pepper "he paid you to be his girlfriend today, didn't he?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend" Pepper stated clearly and rather angrily. If he carried on like that she might have to fetch a rolling pin.

"It ok, you don't have to carry on this act my lady, We all know that Stark is a ladies' man!" Thor was trying to comfort her in some sort of way but it just annoyed her.

"You guys there not lying" Natalie said trying to stop the boys before pepper explodes

"it's true" Bruce tried to help.

"YES I am, it maybe odd or shocking, but yes were going!" Pepper shouted "now I asked you politely if you wanted a drink but I see you have legs so I can get it yourself! But now we have to eat this food before it gets cool"

They all starred at her and all nodded in agreement. Once they all had drinks they sat down.

"Ok, I know this is awkward..." Clint started

"What?" Tony answered

"I don' like Chinese" Clint Whispered

"There's always one" Pepper sighed

JJJJ

SO how was it? Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated

M.A.W


	5. Chapter 5

So I just saw how many people have read my story! It was shocking thanks for reading so here's the next J( I've decided that I'm only going to do 6-10 chapter I don't want to drag it out .)

"""""""""""""

"Pepper were really sorry" Clint apologized "it's just... I didn't believe it was even possible for someone to like a person like... well like him"

"To tell you the truth, even I didn't think it was possible to tony like someone" Pepper giggled.

They all had just finished their food (Pepper had made some fish and chips for Clint) and they all had decided that they would stay at the stark tower until it was time for Thor to leave. Pepper quite like have others there except her, Tony and Jarvis, even if he was just an electrical voice that controls the house. Be more than ever she like the extra company, when tony is off saving people or tweaking his suits she's always alone even if she is doing work.

Today, there was a huge explosion near the docks so, Pepper was all alone but Bruce thought it would be best to stay out of trouble so decided to stay.

"what you up to?" Bruce had just came out the lab, Tony had grew fond of Bruce and decided to make him feel at home, which was odd of tony.

"I'm giving statements to the reporters on Tony's join to the Avengers and how the company will change and what it's to come in the foreseeable future!" Pepper explained.

"Shouldn't he be doing that himself?" asked Bruce rather confused.

"well, you would think but you know tony, he can sometimes say too much, plus I know the same things tony knows, so it kind of gets them out of the way, I guess."

"Pepper... uhhh... Tony told me you know my surname... i-i-I .. uhh was wondering how?" Bruce said rather nervously looking at the floor.

"Ohh Tony has look at your work a few times, you know, on neutron collision, he wanted me to look in to it and your name came up all the time" Pepper replied as she typed away a statement for the new York times on her laptop.

"Ohhh.. Tony did say that you said you know someone I know..."Bruce said obliviously talking about a dangerous topic.

"Why does he have a good memory!" pepper said under her breath, which he heard.

"So... she..S—she... Did she?" Bruce came to sit beside her. Pepper thought what to say and decided to tell the truth. She sent the statement and closed the laptop giving Bruce her full attention.

"She phoned me over 20 times! She was worried, she told me she saw you on the telly and ... well you know... why don't you just talk to her?" Pepper wondered as she went to get them a bottle of Coke each.

"I can't... it's too dangerous... she knows that..."Bruce whispered with a sad and grieving face.

"Well, why don't you take baby steps, a few phone calls maybe... then when you're ready meet up again. After what I saw on the telly yesterday, I wouldn't say you're not under control!" pepper smiled as she passed him the coke "any way I said you were here and that you would call her"

Pepper went to get the phone and passed it to Bruce. "Please, it might do you both good and it would defiantly give me some rest of going back and forth to get the phone every two seconds" Bruce laughed

"ok...uhh this phone doesn't have any buttons?"

"ohh you have to ask Jarvis!"

"Ohh...Uhhh...well"

"it's ok it takes a while , that's ok ill do it!" pepper said reassuring him

"Jarvis, please call Betty Ross"

JJJJ;)

There we go for today! Hope you liked it. More reviews the merrier

M.A.W


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry I haven't uploaded any more chapters for a few days, I needed time to think what to write about next. If anyone has any good suggestions, please leave them in the review!

Pepper and Tony were sitting on the sofa, still in pyjamas, all snuggled up! The team had been off to talk to Fury to debrief on the events of the attack. They had just got back the night before and there was only three more days till they all go there separate ways and Pepper and Tony would go back to the matters of the company and there upcoming produces.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Tony just finished his coffee and snuggled up more with pepper.

"Well I've still got lots of work to do with the interviews, not to mention the countless job applications I have to read to find new assistants" Pepper huffed in disappointment. The last few days were one of the best weeks for Pepper just relaxing with tony, no more stressful situations.

"Why… I still don't understand why we need new assistants! You're no longer the CEO!" Tony protested.

"You know why" Pepper replied "the board doesn't want our relationship to ruin the company and them making more money, so they want me to find a suitable applicant to work part time"

"I don't know… It better not be someone that just talks all the time…"

"Oh don't complain! Look at the bright side of this; we get to spend more time together. Plus the other assistants will rarely be round one will be in the office and the other will technically be working for me" Pepper said as she got up walking to the kitchen.

"I guess having more us time will be nice…" Tony followed Pepper and gave her a cuddle when they stopped "and I could get used to all this cuddling… hmmm, yep I think were on the same track!"

"Oh no, if you're thinking quality time together her, then yes, that is what I was thinking but if you're thinking quality time in the bed room…." Pepper had to laugh as she went to get the fruit salad from the fridge.

Tony laughed "I would never think that! Who do you think you're talking to?"

Pepper looked and saw what looked like tony try-to-do puppy eyes, which obviously failed. All she could do was laugh. She reached over and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry! Of Couse you would never think like that!"

"Anyway… I know you birthday has been and gone … but I've got you a present!" Tony passed her a brown package.

Pepper looking confused "Ok… let's see..." She opened the package to reveal a bunch of paper with one think that was brought to her attention.

"A lease?" Pepper was still confused.

"Yes… remember when we finished building this tower you wanted to have your name on the lease so... surprise!" Tony said with a smile

"WHAT… I-I-don't know what to…. why do I get 88%?" pepper asked, maybe there was a mistake.

"Hey you have 12%, why can't I?"

Gorffen! I hope you liked it! Shouldn't be long before the next is up!

M.A.W


	7. Chapter 7

So thanks for all the reviews and support. Since this is my first fan fiction I think I will not carry on for too long. Anyway, next chapter...

THOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

"So Thor, Are you excited about going home to..." Pepper quietened, unable to remember what it was called.

"Asgard, Yes, I am most happy to think that I will see my family and friends." Thor replied. Pepper and Thor were sitting on the sun deck. Thor was to leave tomorrow, but he didn't seem extremely happy about it.

"I don't mean to pry but... you don't seem a 100% happy about it. What's the matter?" Pepper asked curiously pouring more wine for both of them.

"Well...There is a lady, here on Midgard... I had promised to return for her... but I have not even visited her" Thor said sadly, trying to hide is shame from Pepper.

"Well there is still time... I'm sure she would still like to see you now, why don't you go and see her!" Pepper suggested

"I would, but I am unable for there is no way to visit her!" Thor head fell "I must have an audience with Fury for permission, and that shall take more than the time I have left here!"

Suddenly, just that second, an idea came in to Peppers thoughts. "Come with me" They headed back inside the tower and walked towards Tony's workshop. One they were in, Pepper went to sit by the computers.

"If you cannot see her in person, I'm sure I can hack in to her computer and use Skype to create a video link" Pepper said happily as she went to get a chair for Thor.

"I do not understand?" Thor said rather confused as he sat in the chair Pepper had offered him.

"If she had a computer near her you can talk to each other!" pepper reassured him.

"I WILL ABLE TO HOLD MY FAIR LADY" Thor bellowed out loud.

"NO! Sorry to burst your bubble... I mean sorry to disappoint you" Pepper said as Thor was unable to understand the meaning "you will not be able to touch but you can talk and see each other. Now what is her name and where is she?"

It took a while to find the right computer and in the end she had Jarvis find it, to save the hard work. Once he had found the computer he started the video link.

"Jane!" Thor shouted.

A Short, brown haired woman appeared and by the looks of her, was surprised to see Thor.

"Thor... I don't know... what-w-how did you even contact me?" Jane stuttered sill gob smacked.

"Miss Pepper and the loud voice that controls this palace helped me!"

Pepper gave a reassuring look to Jane and decided it would be best to leave them alone. She reached the top of the stairs and saw that Tony was back.

"So what you been up to?" Tony asked and she sat with him.

"Ohhh nothing much, but I've got some shocking news and it's about Thor!"

"Don' tell me he's broken anything worth over a grand!" Tony whined

Pepper Laughed at him. Suddenly there was a huge bang from the Workshop. A second later, Thor came up stairs with rather burnt cloths.

"I only wanted to hold her hand!"

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

M.A.W


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Well here I go

JJJJJ

"Thank you for helping me with everything! It's just I don't like people knowing I need help" Steve Rogers and Pepper was in the shopping centre with bag in both hand. Currently, they were in Ralph Lauren looking for new cloths for Steve.

Earlier, Steve was having trouble with all the computer and machines at stark tower. Seeing how he was trying to hide this, Pepper decided to take him out to the town so she could help without Tony's laughter to drown his confidence.

"That's ok, I'm glad I could help! It seems to be the only thing I've been doing recently!" Pepper giggled as they searched the aisles for jumpers.

"Well I really am thankful for your help. I thought I could just adapt but..." Steve trailed in thought as Pepper put more cloths in the basket.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. It better asking for help than being completely stuck isn't it!" Pepper said reassuringly as she held out a green shirt against Steve's chest. "What about this one?"

"What do you think? Should I get it? How does it look on me?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"It doesn't matter what I think about it!" Pepper replied "as long as you like it, why should it matter what others think. That goes for not knowing how to use something, why should you care what others think so long as you're happy!"

"I guess... ok this one!" He pulled out a white t-shirt with a pattern.

"There we go! So let's pay for these!"

They went up to the counter to pay for the cloths they bought and when the total came up, Steve gave a grim look

"Maybe... I should take some back..." Steve looked embarrassed.

"No don't look what I've got!" In her hand was a black shiny debit card, she handed the card to the lady. They took the bags and decided to go for food. They found a cafe that Steve said he was very fond of.

"I don't know I like this place but it reminds me of home... or ... then" Steve said in a sadly and then shacked his head "Thanks for paying for my cloths, you shouldn't have! I will pay you back, I promise!"

"Oh don't worry about it. Plus it not my money!" pepper said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT? Don't tell me it's SHEILDS!" Steve groaned as the waitress brought their order.

"NO! It's actually belongs to Tony!" Pepper reassured him

"Why do you have his credit card? Does he know this? Steve was now kind of worried

"Of Course Tony knows and just to clarify it's actually a debit card, if you don't know the difference it means you only spend the money you have got. Once a long time ago, we had a problem that Tony nearly to the company bankrupt, so I changed that he can only get himself in trouble!" pepper started to reminisce, not that that week was the best they had!

"I don't know how you can have a relationship with him" Steve was obviously still having trouble understanding.

"Well you may not believe it but tony has a side of him that is the kindest and caring person I've ever met, plus after so long working for him I get to see these sides. Oddly enough, I've been seeing more of his kinder personality ever since we actually stated going out"

"Well we better are getting back! They probably wondered where we have gone! And thanks again for getting all the books and cloths for me Pepper"

"I will never be able to spend as much as tony does in one go, so I don't really feel sorry!" Pepper said with a grin of her face.

JJJJJJ

Well only one more chapter: 0


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter of my pepper and avengers fan fiction L

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So I guess things will be different know, wont it!" Pepper said as Tony retuned from Thor's sending off.

"Oh yes. Yes it will." Tony said as he brought a bottle of white wine and to glasses and sat next to her

"Well at least we get to refurbish the tower! And we won't be even paying!" Pepper said giggling.

"Plus, I thought we might create a creation in stark industries that Bruce can work in so he doesn't have to go back to nowhere." Tony replied as opened the bottle and pored some drink for both of them

"You really have taken Bruce haven't you" Tony looked confused "Well you seem to act differently around him you know as if he is more abrother to you than a friend?"

"

Is that bad?" Tony smirked!

"No…. just different"

"Anyway look" Tony pulled pepper over to the hologram model of the Tower

"I thought we could give a level for each of them and us of course for more privacy" Pepper looked at the model. It was a good idea

"What about this level?" She moved the hologram to highlight a section

"Oh for everyone!" Tony said smiling "so what do you think?"

She just turned to him and removed the hologram and gave a long kiss to him. Once they parted she said

"Perfect, well we have a lot to do you might want to get started"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Short I know but I just needed to close it on a high.

M.A.W


End file.
